Mistaken Identity
''Mistaken Identity ''is a 2018 Canadian-American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy film directed by Marcus Troy and written by Anneliese Kenkel. The film was Nelvana's return to feature films since 1999's Babar: King of the Elephants, and stars Ariel Winter as both protagonists. The film was released on February 2, 2018 by Warner Bros. Pictures, and has since earned around $225 million from a budget of around $21 million. It also received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Premise Inspired by Mark Twain's fascinating novel, Princess Anneliese finds an unexpected friendship when she meets her humble look-alike, Erika. Will the Princess and the Pauper thwart the plans of the Queen's scheming advisor, Preminger? Voice cast * Ariel Winter as Princess Anneliese / Erika / Narrator More coming soon! Production Development On June 13, 2017, Marcus Troy announced that he will produce and direct a film titled "Mistaken Identity" which would be produced by Warner Bros. Pictures using the Warner Animation Group label. Casting Ariel Winter, who previously worked on The Last Movie Star confirmed her voice role as both twins in the film, as well as the narrator. Animation In June 2016, Nelvana announced that they would create the animation for the film, with supervision from Warner Animation Group. Music Harry Gregson-Williams, was hired to compose the score for this film despite various refusals. The soundtrack was released by WaterTower Music on January 26, 2018, and the score was released on February 2nd of that year by said label. Release Marketing Video game A tie-in video game was developed by Avalanche Software, was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, and was released on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch on February 9, 2018. Trailers * The official teaser trailer was released on March 31, 2017, and was shown before The Boss Baby, The Fate of the Furious, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul, and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. * The first theatrical trailer was released on June 2, 2017, and was shown before Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Cars 3, Despicable Me 3, The Wiggles 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and The Emoji Movie. * The second theatrical trailer was released on September 22, 2017, and was shown before The Lego Ninjago Movie, My Little Pony: The Movie, Reptilia, Thor: Ragnarok, The Star, Coco, Lix, and Ferdinand. Home media The film was first released on April 17, 2018 on Digital HD, Movies Anywhere, and Netflix. It was then released on Blu-ray, DVD, and Ultra HD Blu-ray on May 1, 2018 by Warner Home Video. Reception Critical response According to review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, 83% of the 205 reviews enjoyed this film, with an average rating of 8.5/10. It's critic consensus states, "''Mistaken Identity ''takes an old concept and turns it upside-down with the laughs we need, an interesting storyline, and an overall atmosphere". On Metacritic, the film holds a score of 75 out of 100 based on 72 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office The film grossed about $74 million in North America and $126 million internationally, bringing the worldwide total to over $225 million worldwide. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript for the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Nelvana Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Mistaken Identity Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films